The Right Partner
by chocolafied
Summary: For the Steve/Peggy fest going on right now. Collection of all the prompts I'll be doing for the event. Enjoy!
1. Eyesight: First Looks

The first time Steve Rogers saw her in the 21st century, he was expecting to see a frail old woman in a wheelchair with snow white hair and softer brown eyes. He was _not_ expecting to see her…well, _young_.

She looked at him with awed brown orbs, letting the image of him sink into her mind. Peggy didn't recognize him at first, he could tell by the way she studied him. His gaze at her held fast, though. He wasn't surprised that she didn't recognize pictures of her former comrades, himself included. The large gauze bandage that she had on her right temple had at one time covered a much larger wound. She got hit by a grenade. It was a miracle that she survived, but she didn't wake up. From until 1944, she had been asleep, all this time. And she had never woken up…

Not until a few weeks ago.

Fury had been reluctant letting Rogers visit the sleeping beauty. Afraid that old wounds would resurface, but he let him go. Captain America had skeletons in his closet that needed to be laid to rest once and for all. Steve snapped out of his train of thought as the British woman lightly touched his face with her hand, cupping it ever so gently with a feather-like touch. "Do I know you?" she asked him. Their eyes were locked.

The blond's lips went into a thin line as his hand gripped hers gently. "You did." He answered, squeezing her hand lightly. "You did." His voice went into a whisper as he repeated the words. Something flicked in her chocolate eyes that caused them to narrow their gaze at him. "I've come to collect that rain check I promised you a while ago." Steve looked down. "Remember?"

She barely heard him, but she did. Her thumb stroked his cheek as her eyes went to the teal tiled floor of the room. Peggy closed her eyes for a second before snapping them wide open again. "We'll have the band…" Steve's whole body stiffened up. "Play…something…" He began to look up at her. "…slow…" Two pairs of watery eyes met. "Steve…" The captain was too stunned to do anything save stare at her. She remembered…

The bliss of the moment was short lived, however. A hand came up and slapped him harshly across the face and sent him staggering back a step or two. Steve looked at his hand and gingerly touched his face before looking at Peggy again, eyes widening once more. The woman had tears streaming down her face and was biting her lips to muffle the sob that wanted to tear out of her mouth.

That was all it took before he snapped out of it and pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her long and brown locks while trying to muffle a soft sob. Peggy's arms wrapped around his back, pulling him in as she let the small drops fall from her eyes. "We thought you were gone," she spoke quietly.

The man hugged her tighter when hearing the words. "I'm sorry, Peggy. I didn't want to leave you alone, but I ha-"

"Don't apologize!" she chided him. She cried a little more. "You did what you had to do, and for that…" she went quiet again.

He pulled back and gave her a light peck on the forehead, his hands resting on her hips with slightly reddened eyes. "It's alright." He whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm not going anywhere."

Even though this was the first time she had seen him in over 70 years, she knew he meant it.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I still hope it's likeable. Did this real quick and thought I should contribute to a festival dedicated to one of my OTPs. c:**

**Feedback much appreciated. **


	2. Red

Red.

It's the color that she seemed to always wear, be it her lipstick, or that _damned_ red dress that fitted her _perfectly_.

When he walked into the restaurant that was teaming with people and waiters/waitresses alike, _she_ stood out from the crowd, calmly reading a menu without a care in the world at a table meant for two. Steve took a glance at the watch on his wrist. _7:58_. He made it, even after all these years.

Peggy looked up from the table as he approached, a small smirk on her painted lips. "About time you showed up," she quipped, eyeing him and his attire of a red open collared shirt under a black suit jacket without a tie. His smirk widened as he sat down, taking a sip of water out of the glass that the waiter had left earlier.

"Well, forgive me, My Dear," he started before his eyes unconsciously started trailing up and down her figure. "but I was afraid that you wouldn't be up to it. It's only been a month since you've woken up and-"

"Psssh!" the British woman chuckled lightly, picking up her own glass. "You _really_ think it'll take just _that_ to keep me from going on this date?" She was still chuckling a bit as she took a small sip of the cool beverage. Steve sighed and let his smirk go crooked. "I've been waiting 70 years for this!"

The man raised his glass in a small toast. "To waiting 70 years." The two glasses chimed slightly as they collided before the couple took another small sip of their drinks. After finishing, the captain began with, "You know,"

Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"I've waited 70 years to say that you look _lovely_ in red."

"Why thank you, _Captain_." She quipped, giving a small seductive smile. He raised his eyebrows to the silent challenge she was placing, smirk turning into a small boyish grin.

Red was a color that represented bloodshed, but also represented love…_their_ love.

Red was indeed their color. Steve mentally agreed on this as the waiter came over to ask for their orders.

* * *

**This one isn't as long as the previous, but I still hope it fairs up to being readable and/or makes sense ^^;**

**Feedback in any sort makes my day as a writer! :)**


	3. Naughty

Since being awakened in the 21st century, Peggy noticed a change in the captain. He no longer acted shy or innocent around her, at least, not so much as he used to. In fact, it would appear that the roles had been _reversed_.

His smirk made the color rush to her face and her heart to go haywire and bang against her ribcage repeatedly. And the amused look in his eyes did _not_ help. At all. Bitterly sipping her coffee and looking out the window by the table in the man's apartment in the SHIELD building made her realize something: she was beginning to act like a swoon _schoolgirl_ around him. And this would have to change, she decided. Afterall, there was no way in _hell_ that she would lose to him in this little game they were playing, dancing around each other until the either Steve or herself gave in.

Speaking of which…

As if on cue, said avenger walked through the door, tossing the keys onto the small table by the door while he hung his coat up. Peggy looked up at him and then a lightbulb went off in her head and a smirk played across her cherry red lips. She got up from her seat as the man began to stroll over to her in a nonchalant manner, sporting a small smirk himself. "I'm back," he greeted, pulling the woman into his arms and giving her a light peck on the lips. When he pulled away, she was still smirking, and the look in her eyes only piqued his interest. He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"What's what?" she replied with a coy smile.

Steve raised the other eyebrow now. "You're planning something," he murmured, thoughts confirmed when her smile grew. With that statement, Peggy raised her head to whisper in his ear.

"You're catching on, but," she paused before tilting her face to look him in the eye. Peggy seemed about to kiss him before pausing, centimeters away from the man's lips. "You're still learning the ropes." Before Steve could even blink, he saw her pull away and walk slowly to the bedroom. She turned around for a brief moment, still smiling at him coyly. She saw his blue eyes widen and then a boyish grin spread on his facial features.

Steve made his way over to her and ushered her into the bedroom faster with a record speed and locked the door.

* * *

**It's late and I wrote this in like 10 minutes so forgive any errors or shit that doesn't make sense ^^;**

**Feedback por favor~! :3**


	4. Family

It was hard to believe that the time that they had spent with each other had equated to over a year already. Time just flew by them.

The doctor came out of the room and stood over a nervous Steven Rogers who had his head bowed and his hands clasped together. The man looked up and stood up almost immediately, asking "How is she?" as calmly as he could.

The doctor smiled at him, his wrinkles giving a knowing smile while he nodded his head towards the door. "See for yourself." Steve nearly ran to the doorway and into the room. His eyes automatically went to the woman in bead holding a small bundle to his chest. His _partner_.

Peggy smiled tiredly while she rocked the small bundle of joy in her arms, humming softly. The captain approached with caution while his head was reeling in too many directions at once to keep up with. And through the fuzziness of it all, his eyes wandered to the pink blanket that was surrounding the bundle.

"Pick up your jaw, Captain." She commented, looking down at the bundle. "Staring is rude." The words sunk in after the moment and he gave a nervous chuckle, slowly making his way to the side of the bed while stuffing his hands into his leather jacket pockets. A pair of smaller baby blue eyes caught his, and when he looked up at them, they were staring back with curiosity. "That's Daddy," the woman whispered weakly. "That's your Daddy."

Steve couldn't help but to give a small content smile before leaning down and kissing the top of the woman's head. He finally had a family of his own, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

**This one was fun to write and I think it's a tender moment that would happen had this AU headcannon actually happen and/or if Steve survived the plane crash and was still in the 1940s.**

**Tell me what you think? c:**


End file.
